Uma Carta De Amor
by Yin Lua
Summary: Uma Carta De Amor  Hermione recebe uma carta de harry. Curiosa ela leu e surpresa ela ficou. Recebeu uma proposta de namoro. Agora, Hermione precisa se encontrar com Harry e responder sua pergunta.


Hermione entrou em seu quarto, irritada. Seu rosto vermelho. Seus passos pesados. Suas mãos fechadas em punho. Sua respiração pesada. Seus olhos brilhando em ódio. As mandíbulas travadas. Parecia que estava saindo fumaça de seus ouvidos. Ela estava tão nervosa que seria capaz de descontar no primeiro que entrasse em sua frente.

- Doninha ridícula! Desgraçado de uma figa! Loiro aguado, barbie falsificada...

E ela continuou xingando Draco. Andava em círculos pelo quarto batendo o pé. Continuou fazendo isso até que viu uma coisa que não estava ali antes. Uma carta.

Curiosa, foi até sua mesa de cabeceira. Pegou o envelope com seu nome e o abriu.

_**Querida Hermione,**_

_**Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. Há tempos o tenho que contar, mas cadê a coragem Grifinória? Às vezes quando precisamos, ela não aparece. Há anos, tenho que te contar. Eu olhava pra você, desejava contar, a coragem sumia. Procurei sempre por uma solução para que minha coragem não fosse embora. Mas inteligência nunca foi o meu forte, não? Bom, pararei de enrolar.**_

_**Eu te amo!**_

_**Não, você não leu errado. Eu te amo. **_

_**Eu amo seu jeito. Amo quando fica irritada. Amo quando morde o lábio quando está ansiosa. Amo quando põe uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha quando está nervosa. Amo quando está irritada bate o pé. Adoro quando lê, você fica numa paz... Amo quando responde as perguntas na classe de aula, você fica com um lindo sorriso satisfeito depois.**_

_**Por muito tempo eu calei meu coração, quis sufocar  
>Esse sentimento que floresceu, como eu te explicar?<strong>_

_**Dede que te conheci eu sinto que lhe amei. Sentia que havia algo de especial em você. A cada beijo no rosto, eu sentia vontade de virar o rosto e lhe roubar um beijo; a cada abraço sentia vontade de lhe prender em meus braços e não soltar nunca a realidade batia, você era apenas minha amiga. Nunca iria sentir nada a mais por mim do que amor de irmão Nunca. E a cada vez que pensava nisso batia uma sensação de medo e tristeza.**_

_**Você nunca seria mais que minha amiga, isso me entristecia. Sentia medo de que se revelasse meus verdadeiros sentimentos, iria perder o que me é de mais precioso, sua amizade. O meu lugar em seu coração.**_

_**Mas decidi arriscar. Já perdi muitas pessoas que amava, mas não irei te perder, para ninguém.**_

_**Você sempre me viu como amigo e um irmão  
>Por isso eu tive medo de arriscar errado e perder de vez o teu coração<br>Por muito tempo evitei te olhar nos olhos, me escondia  
>Eu sempre me contentei, um beijinho, um abraço, isso já me servia<br>Quantas coisas já perdi, com medo de perder  
>Mas agora eu aprendi, não vou perder você<strong>_

_**Te quero comigo, Mione. Não lhe quero mais como uma simples amiga. Agora lhe peço que me deixe apenas tentar. Tentar ser seu namorado. Quero ser seu companheiro, e quero ter a certeza que você é minha. Somente minha. Minha Hermione.**_

_**Te quero, comigo, mais que um amigo  
>Eu quero ser teu namorado<br>Te peço uma chance, pense com carinho nesse eterno apaixonado**_

_**Eu posso até não ser ruivo ou ter olhos azuis como Rony, posso não ter experiência em relacionamentos, mas sei que poderíamos tentar. Aceitei a chance que Merlin e Deus, o deus trouxa, me deram. A chance de acabar com minhas incertezas e aumentar minhas esperanças e felicidade. A chance de lhe contar.**_

_**Não sei se me ama do mesmo jeito que lhe amo, mas quero que saiba, eu sou seu fã.**_

_**Eu não sou nenhum Don Juan conquistador  
>Muito pouco eu sei do amor<br>Então eu entreguei tudo em oração a quem sabe  
>Quem melhor que o inventor do coração?<br>Sei que Deus está comigo e é por isso que eu me animo  
>Aceitei o desafio, e hoje estou aqui me declarando<br>Te quero muito mais que ontem, e hoje muito menos que amanhã  
>Eu me escondi por tanto tempo, mas hoje eu confesso eu sou seu fã<strong>_

_**Com amor,**_

_**H.P.**_

Hermione tremia. Tremia de felicidade. Tremia de emoção. H.P. Só podia ser uma pessoa! Harry Potter. Oh Merlin! Harry a amava... Harry a amava, e isso era maravilhoso! Ela o amava também. Pensou que amasse Rony, mas sabia que não o amava. Pelo menos, não mais. Esse ano ela descobrira que amava Harry. Depois daquele beijo que recebeu de Rony na Câmara Secreta, ela descobrira que não o amava como pensava.

E se Harry estava a pedindo em namoro, quem seria ela para recusar esse simples pedido de seu amor?

Ela riu feliz.

- Obrigada Merlin. Obrigada Deus. – ela disse olhando para o teto de seu dormitório.

Em seguida saiu correndo até o Salão Comunal, onde silenciosamente um moreno olhava a lareira, inquieto. _Será que ela aceitaria? Riria dele?_ Pensava Harry.

Hermione, lentamente foi chegando por trás dele, por fim, tapou os olhos dele com suas mãos e mudou a voz.

- Adivinha quem é...

- Gina? – ele perguntou animado, mas Hermione percebeu que era apenas fingimento.

- Não.

- Parvati?

- Nop.

- Lilá?

- Never.

- Edna?

- Merlin! – ela exclamou, mas dessa vez não mudou o tom de voz.

- Ah, é você, Merlin. Por que não falou logo... Mione. – ele disse sorrindo e a puxando. Ela caiu sentada no colo dele, vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Harry! – ela brigou, batendo de leve no braço dele, mas estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- O que me diz? – perguntou ele deixando sua timidez de lado e deixando seu lado maroto a mostra. Aproximou-se dela, quase grudando seus rostos. Se antes Hermione estava vermelha, agora passou para o roxo.

- Hm... – ela fez, como quem está pesando, claro que fingia, já sabia sua resposta. A cada segundo, a ansiedade de Harry aumentava. E se ela não aceitasse? E aquela simples carta acabasse com a valiosa amizade deles? Bom, ele não queria nem pensar. – Sim.

- Ah, ok, tudo bem. Eu deveria imaginar que seria essa resposta, mas não deixa... Sim? – perguntou ele, aturdido. Ele realmente não pensara que ela fosse aceitar. – Você disse sim? Você disse sim, Mione?

- Sim. Sim, eu disse sim. – ela respondeu, sorrindo feliz.

- Sim Mione. Sim! – ele riu feliz. Agora sua felicidade iria começar. Sem Voldemort. Sem mais aventuras. Com Hermione, seu amor.


End file.
